Harry finds out
by Lady Whisper
Summary: The secerets are revealed, Part 2 to Forever Love
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Finds out**

**Part two to Forever Love**

_A/N:_ Having Severus as the potion Professor for this story and having Remus as the DADA Professor as well.

This is AU

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own HP, no money being made off of this, just for enjoyment only.

**Prologue**

_Saturday April 26_

_Snape's office_

As Severus waited for the two teens to show up he went through the essays that the students had handed in. Quite a few were dreadful, some made no sense at all and the rest were at least on topic. He has gone through about half of the papers when he feels a throbbing start behind his eyes, setting down the quill he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He reached blindly for his wand and conjured a wet washcloth, laying it over his eyes he flicked his wand and the candles went dim. He hates getting these types of headaches and yes he could just wave his wand and it would go away but he's feeling lazy today. After about 10 minutes of sitting there in the relative dark the pain ebbed and all but left, he sat back up and continued marking while he waited.

Eventually he came across an essay that was completely bonkers, first the student (he looked at the top of the page to see whose it was and scowled for the name was Lavender Brown) was talking about the properties of the draught of the living death, then she went on about liking this guy, then hating said guy, then back to liking. Then there is something about a blast-ended skrewt.

Frowning Sev marked the paper with a great big ZERO, then threw it aside. 'How they ever got into advanced potions he'll never know' he thought. If anyone were to ever listen to him then he wouldn't have to deal with all this incompetence. Shaking his head and sighing as he realised he still had a few to go through.

Sighing he resigned to the fact he has a lot to do and continued marking, some suspiciously looked like he wrote fail in big letters on some of the papers. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he jumped when the clock chimed 9 o'clock and a knock at the door happened at the same time. Spilling his drink (which he had just picked up to take a drink from) on the papers and his lap.

"Scurgify," he muttered angrily as he got up to answer the door. He was soon looking into emerald-green eyes and nearly jumped again. 'Yeesh what's with him today?' he thought to himself.

"Potter, Corner," he said curtly showing nothing on his face of what was going on inside, turning he headed back to his desk and sat down. The two students scurried in and closed the door behind them, and then made their way to the front of the room.

Whilst they followed him, Sev had made it back to his desk sitting down he put his head in his hands, grabbing some of his hair in the process. 'Oh I'm so not ready for this. Why did I agree to tell him?' he thought as he waited for them to sit down.

He felt their eyes on him and looked up he snapped irritably "what?"

Frowning Harry looked at Michael who shrugged, looking back to Snape he queried "Professor?"

"Are you…" Michael started

"All right…" Harry continued and then both said "sir?" at the same time.

"Ye….." Severus started then stopped and blinked at them 'oh my' he thought 'so soon…" shaking his head he stopped that thought before it could really form and answered "Yes perfectly fine." He glared at them both for about 3 minutes and then got up and started to pace. The two teens looked at each other and silently communicated "he doesn't seem or look fine."

Sitting back down Sev grumbled something incoherent and rubbed his temples, a sure sign the headache was coming back. Silence soon filled the office as he started at the boys, his thoughts all jumbled. The two teens were still confused about why the professor was a little out of sorts. Was what he had to tell them so horrible that it would make them pop their clogs or something?

….half an hour later…

Sighing Severus dropped his defensive posture and slumped in his chair, rubbing his forehead he asked "are you sure you want to hear what I have to say Potter?"

Taking a hold of Mike's hand he replied "Yes professor I do." Harry squeezed back when he felt the squeeze from Mike. Again silence descended upon the three of them and they sat there staring at each other. It will take Severus a while to gather his thoughts and unjumble them before he starts telling his story.

Harry and Michael waited patiently, whilst talking to each other in their heads, perks of being soul mates. Now this is not what they normally do on a Saturday but Harry really wants to hear whatever it is that the Professor has to say…that is if he ever manages to get it out. Hoping that they won't have to wait any longer the teens tilt their heads and looked imploringly at Severus, who at the moment looked at them and groaned. 'Oh by the hippogriff's' he thought not that look, James used to give that look to him all the time. Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought of James, angrily wiping them a way before they saw. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down hopefully, his heart was just a thumping, he was surprised they didn't hear it.

He wasn't fast enough though for they had seen the tears and looking in alarm at each other they both got up and went around to his side. "Professor" they asked in concern "you all right?"

"Yes," he answered with a shaky breath "I'm alright nothing to concern yourselves with. Back to your seats both of you."

"You s….." they started when Sev interupted them "yes I'm sure, now if you don't mind." he looked pointedly at the chairs. Shrugging they complied and went back to their seats.

"Now where to start," Severus muttered to himself.

It has almost been two hours since they have arrived at Snape's office; it is getting close to lunch maybe they should go to lunch then come back. But as soon as they even had that thought he began his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus' story**

_A/N:_ not sure how much sense this is, but I'm just going with the flow of words. I'll tweak it later. My best friend is my beta

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own, no money, only for enjoyment

**Chapter one**

Severus' story starts in his 6th year, when everything changed. James Potter started to feel something every time he was in the vicinity of one Severus Snape. Now he has never felt this way before, kind of scary really when you think about it. He didn't even feel this way towards Lily, he liked her a lot but this was different. It feels like he's being pulled towards Snape by something invisible. While James tried to figure this out, Severus was blissfully unaware until one day.

(Severus)

It was two weeks before Christmas when I started to notice that Potter wasn't picking on me as usual. Black on the other hand still was, Lupin not so much and Pettigrew well he was a follower. But enough of his friends back to him and his odd behaviour towards me. I started to notice him staring at me a lot more and…

He stopped talking and looked at the two and said "here perhaps it be better if I just showed you." He got up and went to a cupboard; opening it he pulled out his pensieve and brought it over to the desk. Setting it down, he then placed his wand tip to his temple and pulled the thread of memory out. Then let it fall into the pensieve, swirling it around a bit he look up at the teens and said "well….lets go," and away they went. Around and around until they landed on the grassy lawn of the castle grounds.

The two teens looked around at Hogwarts and saw that not much had changed over the years. While they were gawking, Sev had tried to find himself and James. Soon enough he spotted James first and just looked at him for a while, then he yanked his eyes away from him and brushing the tears that threaten to fall away he saw his younger self under the tree.

"Ah there I am," He said making them both jump and look in the direction he was pointing. They both blinked several times not quite believing what they were seeing, "Come on I'm not that bad," Severus replied to their looks of disbelief. Scowling he nudged their shoulders growling "move." Harry and Mike scurried ahead of their professor to a spot not that far from the younger Snape.

Mike nudged Harry in the side and said "look Hun." Harry looked and saw his dad for the very first time in his life and not far from him, sitting with her friends was Harry's mom. Sev who was standing a little behind them smiled sadly as he relived his happiest and saddest memory.

Severus was sitting underneath the tree that he liked to sit under, when he looked up from his book to see if he was still being left alone. That was when he saw Potter standing there. Sev scowled at Potter and looked away when he saw that those hazel eyes held no hatred or loathing as usual. There was something else in the depths that Snape couldn't seem to place and Potter just staring at him was making him nervous so he packed up and hurried into the castle.

James watched the Slytherin scurry into the castle with a sad look on his face as he realised that he had scared him off. 'Potter,' he thought to himself 'no staring.' His attention was soon diverted from the spot where Severus had disappeared by his friends showing up at that moment. A thump on his back indicated that his best friend Sirius was going to swing around him and squeeze the air out of him. But he doesn't mind it in the least. Then the soft "hey James," from Remus brought comfort as he always does. Then there is little Peter who was standing off to the side, he was always on the side lines and James didn't know why.

Soon enough he had the air knocked out of him as he got the famous Black hug. "Oomph," whooshed out of his mouth as the arms tighten around him. "Hey Padfoot," he managed to get out, even if it came as a squeak.

"Hey Prongs," He shouted into his ear and bounced, he was full of energy today and that was not usually a good thing.

"Don't make him deaf," Remus said with a shake of his head.

"Moony, didn't see you there," Sirius said as he let go of James and went for Remus, but ended up face first on the ground as Lupin had side stepped him. Peter fell over laughing as Siri rolled over and whined up at Remus, puppy dog eyes and all. Remus is immune to Black's tack tics so doesn't cave.

"Moony you wound me." A shrug was all he got in answer.

As this was going on Severus was walking down the corridor, trying to get as far away as he could from Potter. Especially since his friends were there now, he always tried to avoid the Marauders as best he can, of course it doesn't always work. But today he got away before Black had spotted him, Severus being his favorite person to bully and all.

In the days that followed that moment out by the lake, Severus did a good job in staying out of the Marauders way. But of course everyone knows that won't last as he walked around a corner and straight into someone. They both fell to the floor; the breath got knocked out of Sev as a hard body fell on top of him. He was now looking up into hazel eyes, Severus shoved at Potter wanting him off, but Potter didn't budge. He just kept on looking with a glimmer of something in his eyes.

That look in Potter's eyes was scaring Severus so he shoved in earnest trying to budge the teen that was slowly lowering himself. Their lips touched Severus froze. The kiss was soft and gentle, it was the most amazing kiss Sev ever had. Though it's the only kiss he has ever had in his whole life come to think about it. His body betrayed him and he responded, hesitantly pressing his lips against Potter's. James smiled and pressed more firmly, deepening the kiss just a little.

It would have continued if something hadn't clicked in Sev's head that went 'hey what am I doing? why am I kissing back and enjoying it? No, no, no NOT HAPPENING!' Using a non verbal spell Sev flung Potter off him, scrambling up he took off down the hall. James landed on his back and watch in confusion as Severus disappeared around the corner.

Aside from the breath being knocked out of him a little he was all right, rolling over on to his side he mumbled a curse and slowly got up. 'Note to self make sure he can't run from you the next time.' His left hand bumped into something, looking down he saw a book skid across the floor a little. Frowning he stopped getting up and just sat down, groaning he realised he was bruised some. He reached over and picked up the book, turning it over to see if it was his. Opening the cover he looked at the name and saw Severus T Snape. 'Hmmm I'll have to get it back to him some how,' he thought as he closed it and picked up the rest of the books, checking them to see whose was whose. He stuffed all the books into his bag and looked up as he heard his friends voices. They soon came around the corner and any thoughts of Severus were pushed out of his head as he greeted his friends.

"Hey mates,' James waved

"Hey," they chorused waving back.

"Lets get on to the library," Remus said and away they went.

James looked back once at the spot where he had the Slytherin pinned underneath him (he quite like having him underneath him, he hopes it happens again). Shaking his head he ran to catch up with his friends and they continued on their way.

No one had noticed the light that had appeared and surrounded the two wizards; they didn't even realize it themselves till later. they didn't even notice their magic mingling either, but now they're connected even more than they were before.

Harry looked at Michael; his eyes were wide and confused. He had always been under the impression that his dad and Snape never got along and that his dad was in love with his mom. Now….well he doesn't know what to think, he'll have to write to Sirius and ask him. They were standing in the hall right where the two had collided when Sev said "all right I think that is enough," and taking a hold of their arms pulled them back out of his memory.

"Well Harry," Severus said as he sat down in his chair. Harry didn't answer right away; in fact he had no idea what to say to what he had just seen. He has a lot to think about that is for sure.

"I…" pausing Harry turned to his boyfriend, who squeezed his hand (that he has not let go of this whole time). Harry tried again "I need to think about this but thank-you professor this helped." Then turning he headed to the door, Mike in tow.

Sev watch them go, as soon as the door closed behind them he slumped back in his chair and cried. That had taken a lot out of him, reliving how he and James got together. It still hurts thinking about his love even all these years after it had happ….. Angrily shaking his head and wiping the tears away he got up and headed to his bed chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confused**

_**A/N: **_I apologise for any mistakes, spelling and grammar wise.

_**Dis: **_don't own, no money being made, only for enjoyment

**Chapter two**

After Harry and Michael left Snape's office they made their way to the RoR, so they could talk in privacy. As soon as they settled on the couch, Mike took Harry's hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze. They sat in silence for a while neither one of them wanting to say anything as of yet. Mike caressed the back of Ry's hands while he waited for his Emerald to work though what is going through his mind.

Harry sat there for the longest time in disbelief not sure what to think of this. It was news to him that his dad had a secret relationship with his potions professor. Not only that but they were Soul mates, huh?

How come nobody told him, why does it seem that the child is always kept in the dark? It came as a shock when he was told that Snape was in love with his mom. But now that might not be true judging by this latest devolvement. Why does everyone make my life complicated? Why can't they just be honest?

He was having a hard time believing that just a few minutes ago he found out that it was his dad Snape was in love with not his mom. He's been kept in the dark all this time, why?

He'll have to write to Sirius and ask him if he knows 'what's what?' Then he'll have a talk with Remus later, Peter won't be any help in this situation. But now he'll just have to process all that he had seen and figured out by reading between the lines so to speak.

Oh boy it is going to take him a while to warm up to this, considering that Snape hadn't been the nicest to him since he first arrived.

He just doesn't get it though; he turned to his boyfriend and asked him "Why does everyone assume I can't handle the truth? Why must they sugar coat it?"

"I don't know hun; I guess they all still see us as little children who should be spared the truth about certain things. Either that or they didn't know."

"Ah right, well I guess I'll soon know when I write and ask my godfather's," Harry replied "you're so understanding and I'm glade you're here."

"Always my wonderful Emerald," Mike purred and covered his lips with his own in a gentle kiss. They stay there for the rest of the day, but around 3:00 Ry wrote to his godfather Sirius.

_Snuffles;_

_Hey, how are you? I'm okay. Schools going good, learning lots. Ron's good, both of are boyfriends are good. So now that the usual is out-of-the-way I'll get to the point. What can you tell me about my father's relationship with one Severus Snape? Also why didn't you tell me about them? Hope to hear from you soon. Have a wonderful day._

_Harry_

"There that's done, so all I have to do is send it later," Harry said setting the now finished letter aside to take to Hedwig in the Owlery later. He turned and snuggled against Mike who was leaning back on the couch, smiling he wrapped his arms around his Emerald and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

Later that evening Harry took the letter to the Owlery. Hedwig flew down from where she had been perch and shuffled close to Ry. "Hey beautiful girl," he said while giving her an owl treat. "Got a letter here girl, take it to snuffles."

She blinked her luminous eyes at him, took the treat, held out her leg and waited for him to attach the letter. As soon as it was on she nipped his fingers affectionately and ruffling her feathers she turned and with a hoot she flew out the window.

Watching her disappear into the night Harry turned and headed back down the winding staircase and ran smack dab into one Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered

As distracted as he was Harry didn't really acknowledge the Ice Prince and just waved his hand as if to chase a fly off. He walked around him and disappeared around the curve. Leaving a very stunned and confused Slytherin behind him. Draco stood there with his mouth gaping open in total disbelief, so unslytherin.

Harry made his way back to the RoR, lost in thought as he was he didn't realise he was heading to the DADA classroom and his Godfather Remus Lupin. Maybe he could help him out while he waited for Sirius to reply. He gave Ry the feeling that he was the voice of reason and the one that his dad would have gone to for advice. That was what Harry was hoping for now. Plus it would be nice to see him out side of class.

He soon arrived outside the classroom door, he pause for a moment then he raised his hand and knocked. He only had to wait for a few minutes before he heard the lock magically open. The door swung wide enough for him to slip in, and then it closed behind him.

Ry made his way to the stairs at the back of the classroom. He hoped his Godfather was still awake; he didn't want to disturb him if he wasn't. As he reached the top of the stairs there was Remus waiting for him.

"Harry?" Remus asked in concern.

"Moony, I need to talk to you about something. Is this a bad time?" Ry replied.

"No pup it's not. Please come in." Remus moved aside so Harry could walk past him into the room. Following Prongs' son into the room he closed the door. He saw the Harry had already seated himself on one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire-place, gazing into the fire.

Remus walked over and sat across from him and waited. Soon enough Harry spoke "Remus?"

"Hmm."

"I was wondering if you could tell me about my mom and dad again." Green eyes turned to look at him. Full of innocence, pain, hurt confusion, and an age beyond his years.

Swallowing he nodded "sure Harry, what is it that you want to know?"

"Well everything," a sad smile graced his lips briefly "but let's start with how they got together?"

A small smile crossed Remus' lips as he leaned back and said while chuckling a little "It all started with James walking up to Lily and asking her 'I want to eat you out' instead of the 'would you like to go out with me' that normal people ask those they want to date. But this was James he was anything but normal. She slapped him across the face of course and walked away thoroughly insulted. But your father was a persistent bugger that's fer sure. He kept on trying until one day…."

"Remus?" Ry leaned forward and placed his hand on Moony's thigh

Amber eyes looked into green and for a while there the only sound in the room was the fire crackling in the hearth. he said softly "he stopped." Harry frowned at that, he was hoping this talk would help but it seems to just bring more questions instead of answers.

He stayed a while longer visiting, then he headed back to the Ravenclaw dorms and his puppy. Although ha doesn't think he will be able to sleep what with his thoughts a jumbled in a confused mess. 'Well' he thought as he reached the eagle and stroked down the stones feathers. Ruffling them the eagle flew aside, the opening to the dorms clear for Harry to enter. 'I hope Sirius' letter is more informative,'

The eagle settled back in his place behind him effectively closing the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms.

Outside the weather that had been fairly warm for spring suddenly changed and the sky opened up as rain poured down on the sleeping Hogwarts. Lightning lit up the sky as the storm vent out its fury on the world. When the thunder rumbled, down in the dungeons in his chambers stood one Severus Snape looking out the window watching the rain. Every time the thunder rumble he thought of James and how when he chuckled they rumbled just like thunder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Untitled**

_**A/N: **_Full of surprises this story is *grins* Michael's other nickname is Panther.

_**Dis: **_don't own, no money being made and only for enjoyment

**Chapter 3**

Early morning

Harry rolled over and buried his face into Mike's side trying to hide from the sun that was shining through the curtains. A soft chuckle from his bed companion was what had Ry pushing himself up and blink bleary at him. (Harry has had only about one hour of sleep, because his thoughts just didn't want to settle enough for him to sleep). So here he was trying to sleep some more and his boyfriend was laughing at him, so unfair.

Glaring daggers at mike with tired eyes (which only made him look like an angry sleepy kitten) he made to roll out of bed and go find a quieter place to try to sleep some more. He didn't get to though as strong arms wound around his waist, pulling him back down.

"I'm sorry my love, but your hair tickled," Mike whispered in his ear.

"Oh," came the sleepy and slightly miffed reply. Snuggling back into his boyfriends embrace Harry closed his eyes once more and fell asleep.

(~*~)

Outside the world started to wake after the refreshing rain from the night before, birds started to sing and the squid in the lake swam in the depths glowering. 'Damn Grindylows always taking the fun,' he thought as he swam deeper into the lakes depths.

(~*~)

Around noon Harry was more awake and was sitting in Mike's lap by the fire watching his friend Ron interact with Terry. 'I'm sooo happy,' Harry thought as he shifted a bit, he heard a quiet moan escape Michael's lips as he settle back against him again. Ry smiled and wiggled again.

"Emerald," was growled in his ear as his hips were stilled by Mike's hands. All he did was grin slyly at his boyfriend through his fringe. "You're going to pay for this later," he hissed out as Harry managed to wiggle once more, his butt rubbing against a certain anatomy of Michael's.

Harry couldn't wait to find out what Mike had planned for him later, he loved to tease his boyfriend. He didn't have long to wait though, for as the rest got up to go down for lunch Ry was carried to Mike's dorm and plopped on the bed. Harry bounced a bit on the bed but soon stopped as Mike now hovered over him. Looking at him with lust filled dark eyes making Ry shiver in anticipation, he didn't have to wait long as his lips were soon captured by the brunette in a searing kiss.

Ry's arms folded around his Ravenclaw's neck as he kissed eagerly back. He wanted the kiss to last forever but as usual the need for air came and they parted panting. Mike's hands had not been idle during the kiss, as the right slid under Harry's shirt and caressed the smooth skin it found there.

A moan escaped Ry's lips "my panther,"

"Hmm," he hummed whilst nibbling on Harry's neck.

"I thought I was being punished for teasing. This is pure bliss," he said breathlessly.

Michael stopped his perusal of Ry's neck and pulled back to look at his boyfriend. His dark eyes twinkling in mirth "Oh my dear one, this is only but the beginning," he purred as he captured Harry's lips once more.

Needless to say they didn't leave the dorm room until around supper time. There was a new love bite on Harry's neck and when they entered the great hall, Hermione zeroed in on it.

"Hey Harry is that a hickey?" she ask teasingly. Harry blushed and immediately covered it with his hand. Michael grinned and replied "yup, now everyone will know Harry's mine." All the girls giggled, the guys rolled their eyes and as for Ry well he hit Mike in the side and walked over to where Ron and Terry were seated.

"Aww come on Emerald don't be like that," Mike pouted at his boyfriend. Harry stuck out his tongue in reply.

Which prompted from the Slytherin table one Draco Malfoy to call out "how mature Potter."

Mike (who had just sat down beside his Soul mate) turned and glared at the nuisance, but before he could say anything Ron said "shut-up Malfoy." Laughing from the Snakes as Malfoy replied with "what weasel jealous that no one will want you enough to mark you."

This time it was Terry who reacted before anyone could (even before Harry) he had got up from the bench so fast that it nearly tipped over. It was by virtue of the magic holding it in place that it didn't.

He growled "that is not true and you know it Malfoy so but out, and it is you who should be jealous."

"And why would I be jealous?" Dray drawled back.

"He has a lover and you don't," he mockingly replied "oh one more thing don't ever call him that hateful insult again." He sat down then and wrapped an arm around his fiancé's shoulders, placing a kiss on his temple. He whispered "I love you my beautiful fox," in his ear. Ron's lips turned up in a smile and he replied "love you too my storm."

Mike had held Harry back before he hex Malfoy into next week or something. He was very protective of those he cares about. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Luna holding Hermione back as it looked like she wanted to punch the Malfoy heir again.

(~*~)

After that incident in the great hall they made sure not to have any run ins with any of the Ice prince's circle. Everything was going fine; their grades were way up (perks of having smarties as boyfriends and one as a best friend). But trouble was bound to happen; it always does when it's Harry and his friends. It seems to seek them out, so one day Harry, Michael, Hermione and Terry were walking down the corridor looking for Ron they heard yelling.

They didn't even bother looking at each other as they just took off down the hall and slid around the corner. What they saw was not pretty, for looming over Ron was none other than Cormac Mclaggen. The red-head was pretty ruffed up, with a gash over his eye and his shirt ripped. That's not to say that the pretty boy was not unharmed, because red heads aren't feisty for nothing. Cormac had a busted lip and some bruised ribs among other injuries.

Ron had some more but you can't see them, but he has a feeling his ribs are broken or cracked, it hurts to breath. But he still has a lot of fight let in him, what with growing up in a family of mostly boys.

"You are mine," he growled at Ron "you belong to me."

"I do not," Ron screamed back at him and then grimaced in pain as that put pressure on his ribs, having to suck in air to do that. Another voice from behind the pretty boy froze said pretty boy in his tracks (he had advanced on Weasley).

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Ry snarled at him shoving his wand into his throat.

Terry went straight to his fiancé and carefully helped him to stand, gently with his arm around him for support he slowly took him to the hospital wing. When they went past Cormac he glared daggers at him (if looks could kill huh?).

Mike and Hermione both tugged on Ry's sleeves trying to get his attention so they could pull him away. They both don't like it when Harry's mad for his magic crackles and flares in retaliation but they were enjoying that the smug Gryffindor was brought down a peg or two. Eventually Mike got though to his boyfriend and they pull Harry back but he still manage to send a hex at him and snarling "stay away from him, do you understand me." Cormac nodded and took off with his friends (who had been standing there the whole time watching).

A week later they were both allowed out of the hospital, as soon as he could Cormac ran off down the corridor and out of sight. Now hopefully there will be no more run ins with him. Of course Cormac got detention for that his friends too.

(~*~)

Monday

The five of them were walking down the corridor to the library, Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and hooted softly to him.

"Hedwig," Ry exclaimed in delight "your back." He excitedly took the letter from her leg, gave her a scratch and a treat before opening the letter. Hedwig stayed on his shoulder as she crunched the treat. The others had continued on leaving only Mike there, for only he knew the contents of Ry's letter.

Upon opening the letter Ry's delight turned to disappointment and a grumbled "he doesn't know." 'I wonder who does know,' he thought as he showed the letter to his boyfriend. This is what it said,

_Harry;_

_Hey pup! How's it going? I'm good, but confused. What relationship? As far as I know there was nothing going on between your dad and Snape. Why do you ask? But if they were in one then that is news to me. We all had secrets though, it can't be helped there is always something in your life that you don't want anyone to know, not even your best friend. This was probably one of those secrets, if he was in one. Which I doubt, your dad hated Snape and was pursuing Lily Evans your mother. You know this, well hope that helps. Have a wonderful day._

_Love; Snuffles_

"Well that helped," Harry said sarcastically as he took the letter back from Mike and stuffed it into his pocket. Taking hold of his boyfriends hand they made their way to the library.

Harry was no closer to finding out the truth than he was a week and two days ago. This was getting frustrating, but maybe his Godfather Remus will be more helpful. He had already let it slip that he knew something.

With a purpose in mind Ry plastered a smile on his face so his friends wouldn't suspect a thing (although he knew they would have an inkling of something bugging him. Curse these expressive eyes of his).


	5. Chapter 5

**Remus' Tale**

_**A/N: **__I apologise for any mistakes grammar and spelling. The plot thickens, and I will tweak them all at the end._

_**Dis: **__don't own, no money being made and for enjoyment only_

**Chapter four**

DADA class

Wednesday May 8

Harry has waited for the right opportune moment to approach his Godfather so he could ask him if he knows anything about his Dad and Snape. He hopes he'll be able to finally figure this out. He soon has to turn his thoughts back to the lesson; today they're learning non-verbal spells.

Up front Remus was coming around the end of his desk and smile as he heard his Godson say "Hey Moony."

"Hey my pup," he replied

"I need to talk to you later,"

"This evening after supper," he said, Ry nodded his head in agreement.

Remus started the class with "Can anyone tell me what the advantage of a non-verbal spell is?" Looking around the room his eyes land on Michael, smiling he says "ah Mr. Corner."

"Your adversary has no warning about what you're going to do or what type of spell you're going to use," he answered.

"Excellent 10 points to Ravenclaw, your adversary will not expect what you throw at him/her so they won't know what hit them. Unless they're very powerful and can read their adversary really well. Then you'll have to think fast on your feet." He smile at the class and continued "now let's all divide into pairs up and practice a non-verbal shield charm.

The class slowly paired off leaving plenty of room in between themselves for safety reasons. Harry thought that it would be best if he and Mike had different partners instead of each other because they have reached the stage of silent communication. So they pair up with their best friends, Harry with Ron and Mike with Terry.

The class progressed with few actually managing to do it, Harry, Ron, Terry, Michael and Hermione among others. Remus walked through the paired students praising some and helping others, by the time he reached the front of the classroom he smiled at the students "Okay that will be all for today, for homework to bed on my desk next class a four page (front and back) essay on what we learned today." The teens went to their desk and collected their stuff and shortly after the bell rang signalling the end of class.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by slowly as if someone out there didn't want Harry to have this conversation with his uncle. The last class of the day was double potions, Harry and Mike hadn't seen Severus since that Saturday and no one else has really either. Today they have a sub and it went surprisingly well, although the Slytherin's in the class weren't too thrilled about not getting their way.

Soon supper was upon them and there was still no sign of their way ward potion professor, Harry was starting to get worried which was a surprise in itself. But he didn't dwell on it too much, he's starving, the food laid out for supper was some potatoes, a mixed dish of vegetables, honey glazed ham, ect. It was quite tasty; Ry piled his plate food with some of everything.

(~*~)

Later on that evening

Harry went to his uncle's office knocked on the door. "Enter," was the reply. He opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside he made his way over to the same chair he always sits in when he comes for a visit.

"Want something to drink Harry?" Remus asked.

"No thank-you uncle I'm fine thanks," he replied whilst smiling up at him. Returning the smile Remus joined his Godson in front of the fire.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"It is about my dad and Severus Snape, and if they ever had a relationship?"

Remus almost choked on his drink at the inquiry; well he knew this was coming considering his and Michael Corner's relationship. He has notice a significant change in Harry since he had started dating the Corner boy. Remus had only seen this in only one other person and that had been James. Which means he realised that Harry like his dad has found his Soul mate.

The same empty feeling that he felt before comes back, will he ever find someone who will love him for him. At one point he thought he had found him but now….. sighing he rubbed his temples and turned his mind back to the question at hand. Smiling at Ry he said "Yes I thought you'd be coming by and asking about that one day Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yes," he replied chuckling at how happy that statement had made him.

"Then you know," he inquired

"Yes I did and do know that they were soul mates."

"Oh," Harry sat back and stared into the fire for a few moments before turning his green gaze back to his uncle and waited for him to tell him what had been kept from him for so long.

"It all started back in my 6th year," he began.

(~*~)

(Remus speaking)

It was near Christmas when I notice the subtle change in my friend; I only saw it because I like to observe people. Sirius he was a bit to preoccupied with being a lady's man (his eye grew sad, which confused Harry), and trying to set James up with some lovely girl (to make Lily jealous of course, didn't work). So he didn't notice the change and neither did Peter. He was busy with his list of his 'read of people.'

(~*~)

Leaning forward Remus whispered "He thinks he's an expert on all things people." Ry laughed at that statement. Remus continued on with his tale leaning back in his chair and took a sip of his tea.

(~*~)

I observed your dad closely after the first time the change happened, being careful not to let him knew that I knew something was up. I began to notice him sneaking off more and it wasn't with any of us, so I decided to follow him one day. What I saw was a big shock, James Potter kissing one Severus Snape, now why would he be kiss him I wondered as I watched.

They didn't know I was there but I did see magic that was swirling around them and I frowned because it wasn't like any magic that I've seen. It was a very old magic, ancientin fact. I stood there looking around the corner transfixed, it was awe-inspiring to see, (at that time Harry I didn't know that it was the soul mate bond, you have it around you, you know? 'Huh' Harry thought looking down at himself frowning) be able to witness this special moment in my friend's life.

After that I went to the library to see what I could find out about what I saw, didn't come up with much but what I did find was that the only time that ancient magic is in acted is if one finds their soul mate. There wasn't a lot of information on it as most of it has been lost in the span of time.

(~*~)

Here he got up and went to his shelf, after a moment he came back with a book that Harry didn't recognise. Sitting down Remus started flipping through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He turned it towards Harry and held it out to him, taking the book from his uncle Harry read.

_The ancient magic of soul bonds_

_When triggered the power of the soul mate bond makes it hard to stay away from the other. You will always feel a pull towards each other, a need to always be with them, hold them close, keep them safe. Protect them at all costs no matter the out come. To bring the bond full circle, become one is to consummate the bond._

_Before then you will always feel the need in the depths of your soul, it will abate a little only when you're near your soul mate._

Harry looked up then and blink his bright eyes because what he had just read signified the feeling he's being feeling ever since he parted ways with Michael earlier in the evening. The pull, the dull feeling to be with him always, he wonders if Mike feels it to when they're a part, hmm he'll have to ask him later.

Remus waited silently as his Godson read the passage, trying to gouge what is going through his mind. So when he looked up Remus started a bit in surprise, he hadn't expected that. "Harry?" he queried.

"Hmm," Ry hummed whilst turning his green eyes to his amber ones "yes uncle?"

"Does this help?"

"Yes, it does thanks," smiling Harry set the book down and got up so he could hug him.

"Mmm you more than welcome," he said in reply as he hugged him back.

"Uncle?"

"Yes."

"Could I borrow the book?" Ry ask as he pulled back.

"Sure," Remus replied with a smile. Smiling back he picked the book up and held it to his chest "now off to bed with you my dear one."

"Night Moony," he said bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Night," he replied.

Long after Harry left Remus sat there staring into the fire and wondered if Sirius will ever realise how much he loves him.

"Padfoot," he breathed as tears fell down his cheeks.

(~*~)

As Harry walked back to Ravenclaw dorms he remembered one thing, 'how can this book have info on soul mates? When Mike's dad had told them that the book he sent them was the last one in existence.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise**

_**A/N: **__drum roll please *grin*_

_**Dis: **__don't own, no money being made and for enjoyment only_

**Chapter 5**

The year has come to an end and yet there is one last surprise.

Some where in London in a 3 bedroom flat a man was getting ready to enter the wizarding world once more, he's been missing for 15 almost 16 years give or takes a few months. 'Man it has been a long time,' he thought since the last time he has seen anyone one. He finished tying the bow on the gifts he has for two important people. He smiled at his handy work and thought 'it looks like a monkey with two left thumbs wrapped this.' his wraping skills are something left to be desired, shrugging he shrunk them and put them into his pocket.

The whole time he was missing he wasn't idle; oh no first off he had lost his memory (so it took a while for him to get it back). Second he wasn't even in the country for the longest time so he had to figure out where the hell he was and how to get back (his magic was temporarily disposed). Last but not in the least bit least once he got his memory back and got his bearings he had to get his magic under control again for it was kinda going hay wire there since he'd been floundering around. Of course it was just trying to tell him 'you are a wizard duh.'

One was liable to go bald what with all this new policy of 'state your name, line of work and reason for entering into England.' So that his the story to why he is here getting ready to apparate to Hogsmead village. If he timed this correctly he should arrive at the end of the year feast.

Sighing he did a cursory look around to make sure he has everything, he leaves the flat. Locking the door behind him, he makes sure the wards are up and then heads to the apparition point. When he reaches the point the does a half turn (all the while thinking of the three D's: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation) with a pop he's gone.

Only to materialise in Hogsmead, straightening his robes he strolled towards the shrieking shack and enters. He made his way through all the dust that ahs accumulated over the years; he headed to the secret tunnel and disappears through. When he reaches the other end he whispers "immobulus," before stepping out into the crisp clean air.

Taking a deep breath he headed towards the castle, stopping briefly to admire the beauty of Hogwarts, 'oh how I miss this place,' he thought as he made his way up the sloping grounds. Upon reaching the front doors he paused again to calm his racing heart. His hand reached out and as soon as he touches the door warmth spread throughout his body. Hogwarts embraced him like a parent would embrace their child, he was home once more.

He smiled at the memories that assaulted him as he stood there at the entrance gathering his courage (he is a Gryffindor after all). Slipping through the doors he entered the castle he smiled as he made his way to the great hall where everyone would be. Memories dance around him as the man walked up the spiralling stairs, memories of him and his friends, of him and his love. Pausing half way up the man wiped a tear that had slid down his cheek at the memories ghosting around him.

Slowly he made his way to the great hall doors and straightening his robes once more he pushed open the doors and stepped into the hall. The laughter and chatter died down as all eyes turned towards the doors. Some people stood up so they could get a better look, Remus at the head table gasped not quite believing what he saw or rather who he saw. It's not possible it...how can it be he's….dead? Isn't he?

Next to him Severus had fainted, at the Ravenclaw table one Harry potter sat there completely shocked. No one could believe their eyes for standing just inside the doors in robes of deep emerald-green was none other than….one whom everyone thought dead….

James Charlus Potter

The End


	7. Chapter 7

**History**

_**A/N: **__and there you have it :)_

_**Dis: **__don't own, no money being made, only for enjoyment_

**Epilogue**

**Summer before 7th year**

- James and Severus get married (Finally)

- Harry goes to his moms grave (when they asked, Lily agreed and was the surrogate mother of Harry)

- Harry is happy and pleased to have two father's

- Sirius took a while to warm up to James being with Snape, in the end he was the best man

**7th year**

- Michael asks Harry to marry him

- Terry and Ron plan their wedding

- Severus and James are content, they have finally come full circle

**Summer after 7th year**

- The five of them move in with each other (Harry, Michael, Ron, Terry, and Hermione)

- James and Severus adopt a puppy and name him mischief

- Sirius finally realises he's in love with Remus

- Peter still thinks he's the source of info on all things people

- Terry and Ron get married

* * *

**The Proposal**

_During 7th year_

"My heart." Mike called to Harry as he ran to catch up to him. The Emerald beauty stood waiting until his boyfriend caught up to him before answering.

"Hey love, what's up?"

Leaning down a bit he kissed him softly on his mouth, after placing his forehead against the lithe Gyffindor, he sighed in contentment. He hates it when he's apart from Harry, all soul mates do though. Can't be helped while their in school, when they graduate then they'll be together forever. A small hand on his cheek pulled him out of his musings and blinking dark eyes at him, he smiled and taking Ry's hand he lead him to an empty classroom.

Frowning Harry let himself be pulled into the classroom and then tugged down to sit on one of the desks. "Michael?" Harry queried looking at him with pools of emerald-green eyes, his brows pulled in confusion. Mike stood in front of his Boyfriend and got lost the green depths, trying not to show that he was nervous as all heck. He's been wanting to ask him this for a while now but there hadn't been enough time until now to ask. So taking a deep breath he pulled himself back from drowning in Harry's eyes and focused on his lover.

Slowly he went down on one knee and a gasp from Harry, pulling out a velvet box he opened it. Taking Harry's hand, Mike popped the question

"Harry ever since we first met there was the urge in me to protect and take care of you. Ever since that encounter in the hall where we shared our first kiss there has always been something invisible connecting us." Pausing he swallowed and continued " My love I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Harry James Potter will you make me even happier than I am and marry me."

Silence permeated the room as Harry stared in shock, he never dreamed he would ever find someone who'd want to date him, let alone want to marry him. He didn't say anything for a while and Mike was getting worried. Harry's heart was saying say yes, say yes and his mind was saying YES! you dolt.

Soon enough a shouted "YES!" erupted from Harry's lips and he threw himself into his not ready boyfriend's arms. "Yes a thousand times yes!"

Mike toppled over as his arms filled with the Gryffindor, a huge smile spreading across his face as kisses rained down on his cheeks. Harry's lips soon met his and they shared a passionate kiss. The ring lay where it had landed when it had flown out of Mike's hand still in its box, the emerald stone twinkled in the fading light. The white gold of the band shone brightly as the diamonds in the sides sparkled. The band had a leaf like design on the sides while the rest was smooth. engraved inside were the words...

_**'To my heart, always yours.'**_


End file.
